wadanoharafandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough - Part XI
''← ''Previous Part This is the eleventh part of the Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea walkthrough. The player continues learning about Wadanohara and Samekichi's relationship in the past, and Samekichi prepares a gift for Wadanohara. There are no major spoilers in this part. Warning for a brief mention of alcohol. ~~ ~~ ~~ Wadanohara and Samekichi are next seen standing with Irena and Tarako in the center of Deepsea Town. They thank Wadanohara for the apples; Samekichi tells them to stop telling Wadanohara what to do, Irena saying he sounds jealous. His sprite blushes and he attempts to deny this, only making Irena go on to say he is shy. Tarako says they want to thank Wadanohara by showing her something they found “on the way”. Wadanohara agrees to go, yet Samekichi volunteers to stay behind. After Tarako mispronounces Samkichi’s name a couple times, the two them depart, leaving Irena and Samekichi to themselves. Samekichi, hesitantly, asks what would make a good present for a girl to Irena. Irena, after staying silent for a moment, calls him a “lady-killer”, making him blush once again. She asks if Wadanohara has mentioned wanting anything recently, Samekichi remembering she said she wanted a portable instrument. Irena whispers an idea to him, and suggests asking Nekoyama in assisting him with getting whatever instrument Irena recommended. Samekichi leaves, walking towards the Kingdom Gate. The screen fades out. Wadanohara and Tarako are seen standing in the Sea of Stars, Tarako saying they saw lots of chests deeper in the Sea. They ask Wadanohara to keep it a secret from Minero and “them”, referring to Creamil, Rimorimo, and Tomoshibi. Once able to walk, go right. Sea Stars line the path. Before the first turn, Helica is seen staring out at the sea. When spoken to, she remarks how she’s in a drinking mood. '' Once the path begins to divide, continue straight after the first two forks in the path, and approach the area surrounded by snow-covered trees. Wadanohara has been here previously in the game to save Minero and the others, and despite the fact she has yet to save them in sequential time, going down all other paths to open treasure chests isn’t necessary. ''New enemies appear on the next screen. '' ''Blowfish and Sunfish each come in groups of two and have around 90 health each. Jellies come in groups of three and have around 90 health each. To advance in the game, continue straight after the first fork on the first screen, then take the lower path on the second screen. Continue forwards. Three treasure chests can be found in this area. The first, found after taking the path going up on the first screen and taking the path going left, contains raw trash (fish) to be equipped. The second, found after continuing on the same path, contains sea slug shields to be equipped. The third, found after taking the higher path on the second screen, contains lobster fry to be equipped. '' ''Reminder: be sure to have the three other familiars equip found items after the flashback ends. Tarako leads Wadanohara to an area, like they said, with a bounty of treasure chests; however, upon looking at them, Sal is among them as well, headfirst in a chest, and all of the chests Wadanohara can open appear to be empty. Approach Sal. Wadanohara and Tarako notice Sal right away, Sal meekly asking for help. After helping him out of the chest, Sal thanks them, explaining Tatsumiya asked him to “sort” the chests out. He apparently lost his balance while carrying them and fell into one when trying to move them. The two then understand the chests were empty all along, Tarako disappointedly beginning to cry. Sal suggests the two of them ride on his back to cheer them (well, Tarako) up, the two accepting the offer. The screen fades to a cutscene of the two of them riding Sal, Wadanohara commenting how fast he was. They run into a group of sea fireflies, happy about the view. Tarako cheers up, and Wadanohara thanks Sal, Sal saying he’d do anything for her (adding Tarako after they “Puu”). Sal notices something and the cutscene ends. Tatsumiya is seen standing alone, muttering “…cerer…” before Wadanohara calls out to her. The three approach her, Tatsumiya saying she was on a stroll. Wadanohara tells her Sal took them on a “drive”, Tatsumiya asking if he finished his task. Sal realizes he left the chests in the Sea of Stars, Tarako saying they’ll help him as thanks for the ride. Sal excuses the two of them before they leave. Once alone, Tatsumiya asks about Samekichi, and Wadanohara remembers she left him in the town. She worries about him sulking and Tatsumiya comments that the way the two of them get along is charming. Confused, Wadanohara leaves after Tatsumiya tells her to disregard the thought. Tatsumiya says she’s truly glad Wadanohara doesn’t have to feel lonely, then adds to herself that Wadanohara may keep her loneliness to herself, though thinking it might just be her. The screen fades out and the save screen appears. Samekichi is seen sitting on a rock with Nekoyama, Nekoyama saying he can prepare “one”, Samekichi telling him to do it. After being silent for a moment, Nekoyama calls Samekichi a lady-killer as well, thinking it sweet he’s getting a present for his “dear”. Samekichi threatens to eat him whole, embarrassed. Nekoyama asks if he gets serious when it comes to love, but Samekichi claims he doesn’t love Wadanohara. Apparently, neither of them have mentioned Wadanohara beforehand, and Samekichi flushes once again. Nekoyama notes he’s known about Samekichi’s fondness for Wadanohara for a long time, saying it’s very obvious and everyone probably knows. He mentions he had a “fleeting love” of his own once, and asks Samekichi to tell him more, assumedly about Wadanohara. Samekichi begins saying something he did that morning before the screen fades out. The view returns to Nekoyama and Samekichi on the rock, but it is shown some time has passed by, as the sky has turned orange. Samekichi mentions the sun setting and Nekoyama said he enjoyed listening to him. Wadanohara calls out to Samekichi off-screen, and Nekoyama tells him to wait until his next delivery day before leaving. Wadanohara approaches him on a broom shortly after, saying she was looking for him. Samekichi asks if she wants to go somewhere, Wadanohara agreeing. The screen fades out. Riding Samekichi in his shark form, Wadanohara asks how far they will go, Samekichi saying that was undecided. The screen fades out. The two are then seen sitting a leafless tree at night, much like the one Chlomaki was sitting in not long ago. Wadanohara comments on the view and how late it was, Samekichi making sure she isn’t cold. Wadanohara begins telling Samekichi of how Tatsumiya got mad when she stayed up late before she knew him, explaining she liked the sea after dark, and seeing the full moon and sea together was calming for her. Samekichi asks if she was shorter; she says she hasn’t changed much, but she was happy to be with him, Samekichi saying he was, too. Samekichi asks if it’s lonely how she can’t ever meet her father, Wadanohara admitting feeling like that occasionally but not often. She says she never met him and therefore didn’t feel like he was gone in the first place, but knows a lot about him from what she’s heard from other people. She then goes on to say she feels like she may meet him someday, and Samekichi hopes she does; she tells him to stop worrying about her so much at this, because she had him there. Samekichi acts somewhat insecure about this declaration, asking if he “cut it”, Wadanohara saying he was fine. He thanks her, telling her not to worry when she acts confused. Samekichi then asks for them to go to Star Isle during the next full moon, Wadanohara agreeing. Samekichi is seen blushing before the screen fades out. ~~ ''← ''Previous Part ~~ ' ' ~~ Category:Walkthrough